In the prior art, a smart electronic device is usually combined with a wearable article, to form a smart wearable article. Since the smart electronic device needs to stay in a working state for a long period of time, the power life is relatively short, and the smart electronic device needs to be charged frequently, which is quite inconvenient to users.